


His Entire World

by pylades



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Katherine think that they know why David has remained a bachelor.</p>
<p>Newsflash? They don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Entire World

His wife was a brilliant investigative journalist, but even she had no idea why Davey had chosen the bachelor’s life.

Jack knew, though.

He was good at watching people. Good, too, at sizing up a person. 

He watched David when he first saw him in line, arguing with Weasel over the missing papes. Knew right away that he could trust Davey. 

Jack had watched Davey over the years as Katherine introduced them to her female friends - lovely, educated women. Medda, too, had introduced him to plenty of girls at her theater.

Mrs. Jacobs had raised a polite boy, but it was rare for a girl to hold his attention long. Most girls, at least.

Katherine, though, she held Davey's attention. He was - whaddaya say - enraptured by her.

When she laughed, Davey smiled and laughed with her.

When she reached out to touch his arm, Davey blushed.

Five years together and Katherine’s touch still drove Jack crazy. He knew exactly how Davey felt.

 

________________________

 

Her husband was a brilliant union leader, but he was absolutely mad if he believed that Katherine had no understanding of the reasons that David had chosen not to find his own bride.

She was an investigative journalist, for heaven’s sake.

Even her father could not deny that she was one of the best that New York had to offer.

Besides, Katherine had perfect vision, thank you very much. She could see the way that David looked at her husband. She saw the depth of love in those gentle eyes.

Jack had given him plenty of reasons throughout the years to throw up his hands and walk away, but David was a loyal soul.

He adored Jack, that much was terribly obvious. Katherine knew how it felt to have Jack Kelly send a person’s world spinning off-kilter. Oh, she knew how he felt.

________________________

 

The truth was that Jack and Katherine hadn’t the slightest idea why David had yet to marry.

THEY were the reason.

No, he didn’t simply want what his friends had. If it were that simple, David might have given into his mother’s wishes a long time ago. He might have found the courage to court one of those lovely girls that Katherine had introduced him to ... or a nice Jewish girl from his own tenement. A relationship where love could grow from friendship.

He wanted ... he wanted ...

Well, he wanted them.

It was Jack, who met every challenge without fear and who created art that deserved to hang in New York’s finest homes. Jack’s ruffled hair and cocky grin. He wanted Jack.

And it was Katherine, who would defend those that she loved like a lioness. Her sharp eyes, set in one of the most beautiful faces that David’s ever seen, and her smile. Katherine - he wanted Katherine.

They were his best friends, they were his entire world. And so David would greedily save every one-armed hug that Jack offered, every gentle kiss that Katherine’s warm lips left on his cheek. If that was all he was meant for, he’d take it.

**Author's Note:**

> My own sad little attempt at OT3.


End file.
